


Mending Bodies and Spirits

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter hurt, mention of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry this is so inconvenient, sweet-cheeks, I thought you’d appreciate me trying to save the innocents of Beacon Hills.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Bodies and Spirits

 

“Please stop hovering, _dear_.”

“I’m sorry, am I bothering you, _darling_?” Stiles snaps.  “Drink this,” he says and tries to hand a glass to Peter.

“What is this?” Peter asks, blinking slowly and not taking the glass. “Orange juice, pumpkin?   Not necessary, I didn’t donate blood.”

“Sure looked like it, angel-face. Maybe lying face down you didn’t notice, but there was a lot of blood on the floor.” Stiles puts the glass on the night stand, pacing around their room and scrubbing his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry this is so inconvenient, sweet-cheeks, I thought you’d appreciate me trying to save the innocents of Beacon Hills.”

“Peter!  It wasn’t anything supernatural, it was a bank robbery!  My dad was there!”

“Yes, precious, I’m aware of that,” Peter answers, holding Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles sighs and sits on the chair in the corner, Peter’s favorite reading spot. “That’s his job.  He has a bullet-proof vest.”

“Bullet-resistant vest.  Which only works if the gunman shoots at the vest.   If he shot him in the leg and hits the femoral artery or someplace else your Dad needs, it doesn’t do much good.” He shuts his eyes and grimaces slightly. “Pardon me for thinking that my mate should have one living parent.”

“Well, thank you.  But Peter…Peter, you were on the floor and there was so much blood. I could smell your guts; do you know how scary that was for me?  Even knowing, or mostly knowing, you could heal, can you think how I felt?”

Peter opens an eye and raises an eyebrow.  “How rude. I don’t comment on your smells and my nose is much more sensitive.  And I am healing, it just takes a while. I’m rebuilding my liver, it takes time.”

“Oh my god, you can tell what’s healing?” Stiles leans forward, fascinated in spite of himself.

“Umm, yes, I can usually tell what’s happening.  It helps that I had to regenerate everything once, there was a time when my boyfriend helped to kill me.”

“I’m sure he had a good reason, cupcake.  Can I get you anything?” he asks, sitting carefully on the foot of the bed.  “Water?  Raw squirrel?”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are.  Nothing, sweet-cheeks, thank you.”

“You used that one already,” Stiles says, smiling gently. “I win.”

“Sorry, busy with other things just now.” Peter opens his eyes and smiles back just as softly. “And I happen to really like your ass.”

Stiles snorts quietly and stands up slowly trying not to jar the bed.  “If I’m really careful and don’t touch you, do you think I could just lie down next to you?”

Peter flips the sheet down and stretches an arm out.  Stiles quickly strips and cautiously gets in next to Peter, head resting on his shoulder, but leaving room between them.  “This place is must be a portal to hell.  Let’s move.”

“I’m in,” Peter replies.  “Palm Springs?  We can tan by the pool and I’ll teach you to play golf.”

“Sure, let’s do it.  Everyone will think I’m your twink.  Probably need to wait for my Dad to retire.”

“Okay,” Peter whispers in his mate’s ear, kissing quietly.  “We should probably also wait until Scott and Kira decide where they’re living.  Since he’s the official protector of Beacon Hills, blah blah blah.”

“Guess so,” he says, tilting his head in case Peter is up to more kissing. “And until Erica finishes law school.  And Boyd, and Allison, etc. etc.”

“So we’re stuck here, playing super hero?”

“Apparently,” Stiles shuts his eyes, resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.  “But don’t do that again, asshole.”

“I love you, too, peaches.”

 


End file.
